


This is a Terrible Idea - I'm In

by SingingMom1716



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingMom1716/pseuds/SingingMom1716
Summary: A birthday gift for the ever-patient AlyssAlenko - a prompt she sent me some time ago.  The pairing is also her suggestion.  This little piece sprang to life fully-formed this afternoon, so enjoy. :)





	This is a Terrible Idea - I'm In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyssAlenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday present for AlyssAlenko - this is from her prompt. Enjoy!

Snow dusted the ominous stone bridge spanning the gorge from the Temple to the Gauntlet. They'd already visited the Guardian, already endured tests, tears, and their own inner demons. Brother Genetivi was halfway to Denerim by now, parchments bulging from every pocket. Now, only one task remained.

Saari Mahariel barely left footprints as she neared the heavy bronze gong, oddly sitting off by itself. Alistair quickly closed the gap between them, heavy boots crunching over his words.

“You know what'll happen if you hit that thing, don't you?”

Her only response was a grin – the wild, half-manic grin that always set his heart stuttering. Despite his best efforts, she wound her way into his very soul, like the creeping rose he gave her. He wished he found something that truly matched her spirit, for she was far lovelier than any flower. She was lithe, graceful, fierce, proud – yet even when most humans earned her scorn at best and her arrows at worst, she saved her softness for him.

“This is reaaallly not one of your better plans, you know.”

“When has that ever stopped me, vhenan?” That word spread warmth all the way through Alistair's core.

“It's actually the most ridiculous idea you've had since we fled Ostegar...”

Saari plucked the mallet from its resting place, waggling it in Alistair's flustered face. With a sweeping gesture to Morrigan and Sten, Alistair flashed Saari a smile.

“All righty then – hit it. You know I've got your back – now and always, vhenan.”


End file.
